pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1800 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * January 10 – The Serampore Mission and Press is established in Serampore (now part of West Bengal) India by Baptist missionaries Joshua Marshman and William Ward. The press would grow into the largest in Asia, printing books in nearly every Indian language.Das, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events, 1800–1910", A History of Indian Literature: Western Impact, Indian Response, 1800–1910, Publisher: Sahitya Akademi, 2006, retrieved via Google Books, July 16, 2009 Works published United Kingdom * Christopher Anstey, Contentment; or, Hints to Servants on the Present Scarcity''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Bloomfield, The Farmer's Boy, with engravings by Thomas Bewick; 15 editions by 1827 * Robert Burns, The Works of Robert Burns (posthumous) * Joseph Cottle, Alfred * William Gifford, Epistle to Peter Pindar, satire addressed to John Wolcot * William Hayley, An Essay on Sculpture * Thomas Moore, Odes of Anacreon * William Sotheby: ** The Georgics of Virgil ** The Siege of Cuzco: A tragedy ;Anthologies * George Canning, editor, Poetry of the Anti-Jacobin, collection of poems which had appeared in the Anti-Jacobin magazine; four editions by 1801, London: J. Wright, anthologysearch results page at American Antiquarian Booksellers' Association website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * M.G. Lewis and others, Tales of Wonder, poems and fiction; includes poems by Sir Walter Scott; published this year, although book states "1801" United States * William Cliffton, Poems, Chiefly Occasional, by the late Mr. Cliffton. To Which are Prefixed, Introductory Notices of the Life, Character and Writings, of the Author, and an Engraved Likeness, New York: Printed for J. W. Fenno, by G. & R. Waite,Web page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 published posthumously On the death of George Washington * Richard Alsop, "A Poem, Sacred to the Memory of George Washington", dedicated to Martha Washington; among the most widely read of the many eulogies published in the United States on the death of WashingtonBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Charles Caldwell, An Elegiac Poem on the Death of General Washington''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * John Blair Linn, The Death of Washington. A Poem. In Imitation of the Manner of Ossian. By Rev. John Blair Linn, Philadelphia: Printed by John Ormrod; a book-length poem criticized for treating Washington in the style of the Celtic poet * Sacred Dirges, Hymns, and Anthems, Commemorative of the Death of General George Washington, The Guardian of His Country, and The Friend of Man. Born Feb. 22, 1732. Died, at Mount Vernon, Dec. 14, 1799. Aged 68. An Original Composition, including a poem by Susanna Haswell Rowson writing under the pseudonym "a citizen of Massachusetts", Boston: Printed at Boston, by I. Thomas and E.T. Andrews, anthology * Hymns and Odes Composed on the Death of General George Washington, contributors include Thomas Paine, Charles Brockton Brown and Richard AlsopCarruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 Works published in other languages * Pritharam Dvija, translator, Svargarohan Parva, translation into Assamese from the original Sanskrit of the last canto of the Mahabharata; India * Christian Adolf Overbeck, translator, Anakreon und Sappho, from the original Ancient Greek of Anacreon and Sappho; Lubeck: F. Bohn Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * October 25 – Thomas Babington Macaulay (died 1859), British poet, historian and Whig politician from Scotland * December 4 – Emil Aarestrup (died 1856), DanishPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications ;Also: ** Sir Henry Taylor (died 1884), English playwright, author and poet ** Charles Jeremiah Wells (died 1879), English **Asir Muzaffar Ali Khan (died 1861), Urdu-language Indian poet who also wrote in Persian and whose ghazals were compiled into six diwans ** Godavardhana (died 1851), Kerala-born Indian poet who wrote many of his poems in Sanskrit ** Mohammad Momin Khan, (died 1851), Indian, Urdu-language poet (surname: Momin) Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 23 — Joseph Warton (born 1722), English poet and critic * April 25 – William Cowper, pronounced "Cooper" (born 1731), English poet and hymn writer * June 29 – Abraham Gotthelf Kästner (born 1719), German * September 29 – Michael Denis (born 1729), Austrian writer, poet, translator, librarian and zoologist ;Also: ** Arnimal (birth year not known), Indian, Kashmiri poet; a woman ** Eibhlín Dubh Ní Chonaill (born 1743), Irish noblewoman and poet, the composer of Caoineadh Airt Uí Laoghaire ** Mary Robinson (born 1757), English poet and novelist See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * 18th century in poetry * 19th century in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in literature * 19th century in literature * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe Notes *"A Time-Line of English Poetry" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry